Comment c'est arrivé déjà?
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Des vampires, une chasse, un bobo... Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire dans la vie de Dean. Mais on le sait tous: rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu! Et quand notre deamon préféré rapplique il fait s'attendre au pire... enfin ça dépend du point de vue! Prend place à la fin de la saison 5, Sam est enfermé avec Lucifer dans la cage. voir avertissement à l'intérieure.


Bonjours tout le monde !

Alors je préviens, **C'EST IMPORTANT** ! Etant donné le caractère des personnages il me semble évident que ceci n'est pas un OS tout mignon avec plein de guimauve. J'ai essayé de conserver un maximum du caractère de Crowley. C'est un daemon, un méchant (si on peut dire) dans l'histoire d'origine et il ne devient pas tout mignon d'un seul coup sans explication.

**Donc si vous n'aimez ni la vulgarité ni les lemons un peu… hard (j'ai pas d'autres mots mais pas d'inquiétude ce n'est ni un viole ni du SM…) veillez faire demi-tour ! **

**L'histoire prend place à la fin de la saison 5.**

.

.

_OS : Comment c'est arrivé déjà ?_

_._

_._

Dean se souvenait parfaitement de la promesse faite à son frère. Il lui avait promis de vivre sa vie, de ne pas chercher à le retrouver, de ne pas tenter de le sauver. Le laisser se sacrifier pour leur monde et s'enfermer à jamais avec Lucifer.

Dean avait juré. Il avait promis d'aller retrouver Lisa et Ben et d'abandonner la chasse.

Sam avait certainement pensé bien faire, peut-être pensait-il lui avoir donné l'occasion de se libérer, d'avoir enfin une vie normale et heureuse.

Mais un problème s'était posé. Il était Dean Winchester. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'était une vie normale. Il n'avait pas envie d'une vie normale ! Une femme, des gosses, une maison et un chien ? Merci mais non merci. Très peu pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas plus d'une vie normale qu'il ne voulait abandonner son frère. Il voulait la chasse, il voulait du sang, il voulait des monstres tombant sous ses coups. Il voulait faire ce pour quoi son père l'avait élevé : tuer.

Ainsi il n'était pas ce que son frère s'était imaginé. Il n'était pas, contrairement à Sam, en perdition dans les eaux troubles des bas-fonds, perdu au milieu de l'horreur d'un monde dont personne ne voulait admettre l'existence. L'horreur ne l'effrayait pas, elle était son monde à lui. Depuis si longtemps déjà. L'aurait-il souhaitait que jamais il n'aurait pu s'en échapper. Et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne l'avait même jamais fait. Même enfant alors que les histoires que lui racontait son père l'effrayait au point de lui tordre les tripes jusqu'à l'en faire vomir sur le sol, il n'avait jamais souhaitait oublier ce qu'il savait de ce monde derrière le monde. Parce qu'il s'y sentait bien, parce qu'au milieu de toutes ses créatures plus ou moins malfaisantes, plus ou moins responsables de leurs actes de cruauté, il se sentait tellement…pur. Tellement bon. Quoi de mieux pour remonter son estime que de se comparer à un monstre, un vrai. Et de se dire par la suite que si le monstre ne pouvait plus faire souffrir personne c'était grâce à vous. Uniquement vous.

N'importe quel enfant rêve de devenir un héros et de combattre les méchants. Lui, ne l'avait pas seulement rêvé.

Bien sûr avec le temps, il avait compris que les héros n'existaient pas. Mais que les Hommes de bien, en revanche, eux étaient réels. Et que pour être l'un d'entre eux il fallait plonger dans l'ombre. Ce qu'il avait fait. Et il s'y était plu. Au début parce qu'il savait que ses actions sauvait des vies, parce qu'il savait que d'une certaine façon il évitait à des enfants innocent de ressentir ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti à la mort de sa mère. C'était de nobles sentiments.

Et puis ça n'avait finalement été que pour lui-même qu'il s'était battu. Parce qu'il aimait ça. On pouvait bien le traiter de fou, de psychopathe. Peut-être l'était-il un peu. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il était simplement un soldat. Un soldat en accord avec ses principes. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à un innocent, tout du moins n'en avait-il jamais eut l'intention.

Alors oui, ce monde d'ombre lui plaisait.

Malgré ce que pouvait bien en penser Bobby et Sam ainsi que Lisa, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de continuer sa vie telle qu'elle était. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il se sentait le mieux, c'était sa façon à lui d'être en accord avec son être, avec son âme.

Une seule personne avait compris cela : Castiel.

L'ange savait que son protéger, qui était aussi son plus cher ami, ne quitterait jamais cette vie de nomade et de danger qu'il s'était construite. Il le savait, depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de l'enfer. Depuis qu'il avait pris son âme contre lui, qu'il l'avait bercé contre sa grâce pour le ramener à la vie.

En tant que fidèle serviteur de Dieu il avait vu défiler des milliers d'âmes devant ses yeux, mises à nue alors qu'il les menait vers leur paradis. Il avait parfois été éblouit par leur pureté, par leur beauté. Mais jamais aucune âme ne lui avait semblé plus belle que celle de Dean. Plus rayonnante qu'aucune autre, il en aurait presque laissé échapper une larme. Qui aurait pu penser que cette âme de chasseur, tout droit sortie de l'enfer et qui portait sur sa conscience tellement de mort, tellement de tristesse, pourrait rayonner aussi fort.

C'était parce que Dean, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres et même au plus fort de sa souffrance, ne s'était jamais détourner de son but. Malgré toute la culpabilité et la rancœur qu'il avait pu éprouver, jamais il ne s'était détourné de sa tâche. Parce qu'il savait son devoir, parce qu'il savait le sacrifice. Et aussi parce qu'il aimait sa vie de chasseur. Pas d'un amour pervers, ni même à cause d'une quelconque obsession morbide pour la mort… Dean Winchester était simplement fait pour la chasse. Il l'était autant que son frère était fait pour avoir une vie normale. Les deux faces d'une même pièce, opposés en tout et pourtant complémentaire en chaque chose.

Alors oui, Dean avait promis à son frère de vivre une vie normale une fois que Lucifer aurait été renvoyé dans son trou.

Et non il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

Il continuerait de chasser et il continuerait de chercher un moyen de sortir son frère de l'enfer, au sens propre du terme.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il devait et voulait faire. Et une fois qu'il aurait réussi, car il ne doutait pas d'y parvenir, il enverrait Sam terminer ses études. Son petit frère deviendrait avocat, il se construirait sa propre famille et il serait heureux.

Et entre deux chasses son grand frère viendrait lui rendre visite, pour s'assurer de son bonheur et l'écouter radoter au sujet de la vie merveilleuse qu'il s'était construite.

Ça sera bien, juste bien.

Mais dans l'immédiat il avait autre chose à faire. Quelque chose de plus urgent.

Quelque chose du genre trucider le salopard de vampire qui lui faisait face avant que l'inverse ne se produise.

De préférence il aurait voulu le faire vite. Vite et bien. Sans y laisser des plumes.

Dommage pour lui mais c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que les choses se dérouleraient comme prévu. Mais honnêtement qui aurait pu prévoir que le dit vampire avait un copain planqué quelque part ? Tant pis il allait devoir faire avec.

Fait chier.

.

Comme toujours Dean s'en était sorti haut la main. Enfin, sans compter la grande plaie sanglante qui courait sur son dos et le faisait souffrir le martyre. Quels enfoirés ces vampires ! Rien d'autre à faire que de bouffer ces trucs-là. Toujours à sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui. Pouvaient pas avoir un minimum de retenu non ?

Enfin, s'il voulait éviter de se faire choper par les flics au milieu des deux cadavres, couverts de sang, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher un peu. En quelques gestes sûr Dean enflamma les corps et, une fois sûre que cette histoire était bien réglée, il retourna à sa voiture pour rentrer au motel.

La blessure de son dos lui tirait la peau de façon tout à fait désagréable. Et puis comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se soigner hein ? Il pourrait jamais faire ça tout seul. Saloperie de vampires ! A cause d'eux il allait être obligé d'appeler Castiel pour qu'il le soigne alors que l'ange avait bien d'autres choses à gérer qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout. Le nouveau shérif du paradis, comme le chasseur aimait à l'appeler, ne rechignerait certainement pas à lui apporter son aide mais Dean savait qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune distraction en ce moment.

Putain de vampire ! Putain de Raphaël ! Putain de Dieu ! Pas un pour rattraper les autres !

Agacé il balança ses affaires sur le lit voisin au sien. Eh oui les habitudes avaient la vie dure et il ne s'était pas encore résigné à ne prendre une chambre qu'une place. Il se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça, avec deux lits, même si un lui était parfaitement inutile. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Avec précaution il retira sa veste, soufflant d'agacement en constatant qu'elle était fichue, de même que son tee-shirt dont il s'extirpa en grimaçant. Pas que ce soit vraiment douloureux, il avait vue bien pire. Mais il n'était pas masochiste pour autant et ça laisserait surement une marque. Il en avait un peu marre de se faire quadriller la peau à coup de dents ! A croire qu'il devait avoir un goût particulièrement savoureux pour que tous les monstres essaient de le croquer !

Souriant de ses propres conneries Dean ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Castiel, mais c'est une autre voix que la sienne qui s'éleva dans les airs. Une voix dont il se serait bien passé pour tout le restant de ses jours !

_ Eh bien, Dean… Jolie griffure.

La voix mesquine et mielleuse qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois, l'homme, si tant est qu'on puisse parler de lui ainsi, pour qui il se torturait l'esprit depuis des mois :

_ Crowley, répondit-il en se tournant vers l'indésirable visiteur.

Méfiant comme à son habitude il resserra sa poigne sur le couteau qu'il gardait toujours à la ceinture.

_ Comment es-tu entré ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il était certain d'avoir placé les pièges à daemon devant sa porte. Crowley n'aurait normalement pas pu entrer sans qu'il en soit au moins prévenu.

_ Dean, Dean, Dean… Tu me sous-estimes. Comme si tes minables petit pièges allaient pouvoir m'arrêter…

_ Réponds à la question ! ordonna Dean en dégainant le couteau cette fois.

Le chasseur repoussa la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui soufflait que face à n'importe quelle créature il serait déjà entré en action pour mettre fin à sa vie. Il savait pertinemment que Crowley ne représentait pas à ses yeux qu'un simple daemon et qu'il ne le traiterait jamais de la même façon que les autres, il le savait depuis très longtemps. Nul besoin qu'une petite voix vienne le distraire avec quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

_ Il y a quelques semaines, tu n'arrivais pas à passer ces pièges, alors dis-moi comment tu as fait cette fois, insista le chasseur.

_ Ah… toujours aussi impétueux ! Dean je t'annonce officiellement que tu es mon humain préféré. Beau gosse et tête de mule, tout ce que j'aime. Dommage que ton âme ne soit pas destinée à l'enfer… j'aurais tellement aimé en profiter.

Le petit coup de langue que Crowley se passa sur les lèvres en disant ces mots fit presque frissonner le chasseur. Presque. Il lui en faudrait plus pour lui faire lâcher prise. Bien qu'il doive admettre que le regard de son interlocuteur lui donnait… un peu chaud.

_ Trop tard pour ça. Je suis déjà passé par le sous-sol, t'avais qu'à en profiter à ce moment-là.

_ Et sarcastique en plus ! Dean tu es encore plus délicieux depuis que ton frère s'est malheureusement retrouvé coincé dans la cage. A croire que voyager seul te fait du bien.

Dean, tout au fond de lui, ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Oui certes il aurait dû se mettre en colère, défendre son frère, interdire même au daemon d'aborder ce sujet… Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, il trouvait les paroles crues et un peu malsaines de Crowley très rafraîchissante. Parce que le daemon, bien qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire confiance (comme à aucun autre individu de son espèce d'ailleurs), avait cela pour lui : il se moquait ouvertement de lui, était même souvent cruel dans ses moqueries, et pourtant il n'était jamais sérieux en les disant. Toujours, il avait ce petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. On aurait dit un gosse… un sale gosse, très fier de sa dernière connerie en date. Ca donnait envie à Dean de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler son humour pourri et le lui enfoncer dans le fond de la gorge. Et ce de la plus agréable des façons qu'il connaisse… La méthode Dean Winchester : pour faire taire quelqu'un, rien de mieux que d'occuper ses lèvres à quelque chose de plus divertissant et agréable.

Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais pu le faire avec son frère. Ça aurait surement paru déplacé. Et pourtant dieu savait qu'il avait des choses à faire ravaler à son cadet.

_ Crowley, je suis super content que mon caractère actuel te convienne ! Vraiment ça me touche de savoir que tu m'apprécies. Maintenant dis-moi comment tu es rentrés ici !

_ Par la porte, se moqua le daemon.

_ Espèce de sale… oh et puis merde ! abandonna Dean en balançant son poignard sur le lit. Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du daemon qui en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Sérieusement ? Le chasseur restait dans la même pièce que lui alors qu'il se trouvait désarmé ? Il allait même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos ? Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence ? Son petit chouchou était tombé sur la tête ? A moins que ce soit avec lui qu'il y ait un problème ?

Discrètement le daemon jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucune paire d'aile ne lui avait poussé dans le dos. Ouf, heureusement non, il n'était pas devenu un de ces débiles d'ange tout mielleux et gentil… Quoi ? Ça pouvait bien être une explication, non ?

Perplexe le daemon fronça les sourcils, visiblement perturbé par la réaction inédite de l'aîné des Winchester. Il en oubliait même la raison de sa venue.

Un gémissement de douceur presque inaudible le tira de sa réflexion. Le chasseur s'était assis sur le lit, dos à lui, et tentait tant bien que mal de désinfecter sa blessure.

Crowley senti un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Voir l'humain souffrir, là sous ses yeux, l'excitait comme il l'avait rarement été. Décidément ce Winchester était mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Pas que ce soit la première fois qu'il fantasme sur un chasseur. Honnêtement, étant donné le « travail » qu'ils faisaient il était évident que tous se trouvaient dans une forme olympique. A ça non ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il désirait un chasseur… Ça aurait été se priver de trop beau spécimens. Et puis, ils étaient généralement très résistants à la douleur. De quoi lui laisser le temps de jouer avec eux.

Par contre ce qui était nouveau c'est qu'au désir viscérale de faire crier de douleur l'homme en face de lui qui lui prenait les tripes, se disputer un autre bien plus inhabituel pour lui : le désir de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en prendrait lui-même.

Depuis quand ressentait-il le besoin de prendre soin de ses partenaires ? Depuis quand même cette simple idée lui effleurait l'esprit ?

En fait c'était bien la première fois…

Toujours plus perplexe, il s'approcha de Dean qui se battait toujours inutilement contre son manque de souplesse pour atteindre sa blessure et la soigner correctement.

Le chasseur réagit au quart de tour quand il sentit la main de Crowley se poser sur son épaule. D'un bond il se dégagea et lui envoya son point dans la mâchoire, se saisissant à nouveau du poignard au passage.

Crowley alla s'étaler contre le mur d'en face, une main posée sur sa mâchoire, inexplicablement excité par la réaction sauvage du chasseur. Ah si seulement il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses désirs. Le problème étant bien sûr que ses désirs étaient aussi étranges que contradictoire pour le moment.

_ Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, mon mignon ? questionna le daemon en se frottant le visage. J'allais juste te filer un coup de main pour ta blessure ! Ce que tu peux être hargneux comme garçon.

_ M'aider ? Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand tu m'aides espèce d'enfoiré ?

_ Ne – m'insulte – pas – Dean, grogna Crowley plus du tout sympathique pour le coup. Tu pourrais bien le regretter !

_ Le regretter, se moqua Dean avec un sourire un peu fou. Me fais pas rire, salopard ! Des menaces, c'est bien tout ce que tu sais faire…

A peine les derniers mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche que Crowley se jetait sur lui. Sans surprise il n'eut aucun mal à dominer le combat et bientôt c'est un Dean tout essoufflé et désarmé qui se retrouva coincé contre le mur, ses poigné maintenu au-dessus sa tête par une des mains du daemon alors que l'autre s'étaient enroulés autour de sa gorge. Le visage hargneux, Crowley laissa échapper un bruit, semblable à un rire si ce n'est qu'il était bien trop grave pour être humain.

_ J'ai dit, ne me provoque pas, mignon. Je suis devenu bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Alors retournes à la niches veux-tu ?

_ Dans tes rêves… salopard, provoqua encore le chasseur.

Aussitôt Crowley le plaqua plus fort contre le mur, pressant la blessure de dos contre la surface pane et froide, la faisant saigner de nouveau.

Dean lâcha un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Provoquer aussi ouvertement un daemon si puissant, alors qu'il était déjà épuisé par une semaine de chasse intensive et affaiblit par ses blessures… A croire qu'il voulait que Crowley lui fasse encore plus de mal…

Dean sentit sa respiration se couper… c'était ça. Enfin pas tout à fait ça, mais presque ! Putain de dieu ! Il voulait que Crowley lui fasse… eh bah à peu près tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il sentait dans ses tripes le désir grandissant de s'abandonner à cet homme aussi odieux que dangereux et méchant. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Vraiment fou ?

Lui qui était passé par l'enfer, il ressentait le désir de s'offrir à un daemon ? Un putain de daemon !

C'était trop… perturbant.

D'un coup il eut peur. Pas peur de Crowley, ni même de ce qu'il pourrait lui. Comme il l'avait déjà dit il était déjà passé par l'enfer… Non, c'est de lui-même qu'il avait peur. Comment pouvait-il vouloir ce genre de truc ?!

C'était inimaginable.

Et pourtant c'était bien là, comme une balle de plomb au creux de son estomac.

Et il la sentait descendre, cette balle, vers son bas ventre pour venir se loger entre ses cuisses.

Merde ! Si Crowley sentait son excitation s'en était finit pour lui. A demi paniqué il rua contre son agresseur, tentant par tous les moyens de se sortir de là. Mais le daemon ne fit que resserrer sa prise autour de son coup, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant suffoquer.

_ Calmes toi mon beau, ronronna Crowley d'une petite voix amusée contre son oreille. Je t'avais prévenu pas vrai ? Que tu n'aimerais pas me voir énervé. Maintenant, sois gentil petit chasseur et laisses toi faire. Sinon ça n'en sera que plus douloureux…

Dean se crispa plus encore à ces mots. Il était dans la merde, profondément dans la merde ! Prenant son parti de rester immobile, il ferma les yeux en sentant la main du daemon descendre le long de son torse nu. Il tenta d'occulter les frissons de plaisirs qui picotèrent sa peau. La main de Crowley descendit plus bas encore, jusqu'à rencontrer l'érection, déjà bien présente, de sa victime pas si rebelle qu'il y paraissait.

_ Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Dean, tu m'avais caché ça, minauda le daemon.

De fait Crowley était agréablement surpris par la réaction quasi immédiate du chasseur. Sa jeune victime, bien que visiblement réfractaire à tout ceci, n'en ressentait pas moins un flagrant désir pour sa personne… c'était intéressant. Très intéressant. Lui qui comptait simplement faire peur à ce Winchester de malheur, il se retrouvait maintenant avec quelques idées supplémentaires en tête.

_ Dis-moi, petit chasseur, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là ? Où bien tu aimes juste que tes partenaires te considèrent comme de la merde ? questionna-t-il cruellement.

_ Va te faire foutre espèce d'enfoiré, s'exclama Dean qui reprenait rapidement du poil de la bête.

Crowley abuserait peut-être de son corps ce soir, mais il ne le laisserait certainement pas faire sans rien dire !

_ Réponds à la question, ordonna Crowley en le reprenant par la gorge.

Dean s'agrippa au poignet du daemon pour tenter de le faire lâcher. Il avait mal et il perdait vraiment son souffle cette fois… Presque soulagé pourtant, il sentit son érection fondre comme neige au soleil. Non il n'était pas un putain de masochiste. Il ne trouvait aucun plaisir dans la douleur. C'était juste…

_ … toi..., articula difficilement Dean en cherchant l'air.

Aussitôt le daemon desserra sa prise, le laissant à bout de souffle et haletant.

_ C'est surprenant, commenta Crowley presque pour lui-même. Surprenant et délicieusement tentant…

Il se pencha vers le chasseur et enfoui son visage ds son coup, goûtant sans la moindre gêne toute la peau qu'il pouvait dénicher. Dean, le souffle à peine récupéré, se remis à haleter. Bon dieu ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire de l'effet.

Lui qui n'avait pas eu de relation homosexuelle depuis le lycée voilà qu'il craquait pour un daemon. Et pas n'importe quel daemon, Crowley, le plus mystificateur de tous.

_ Tu vas avoir des marques, souffla le daemon en caressant de ses lèvres l'endroit où ses doigts commençait déjà à s'imprimer dans la chaire.

Presque tendrement il embrassa la peau meurtrie. Si Dean n'avait pas était aussi lucide quant à la personnalité de Crowley il aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'excuser à travers ce geste.

_ Lâche-moi, geignit le chasseur. S'il te plaît…

La supplique figea le daemon sur place. Dean Winchester venait de le… supplier ? Il sentit une étrange sensation le prendre à la gorge. Sans savoir pourquoi il sentait que ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Jamais il n'avait entendu le chasseur prononcer ce genre de parole. Même avec son frère il avait du mal à le dire.

Alors à lui ? Crowley ?

C'était… dérangeant.

Il se sentait presque coupable. Lui qui avait torturé, brisée et abusé de milliers d'âmes avant aujourd'hui, il se sentait coupable de faire subir le même genre de traitement à Dean.

Perturbé, le daemon se dégagea du chasseur, décollant totalement son corps du sien, sans pour autant lâcher ses poignets.

Son regard tomba sur le visage crispé de Dean. Crispé de plaisir ou de peur telle était la question...

_ Tu as peur de moi, Dean ? demanda-t-il, vraiment curieux d'entendre la réponse.

_ Non, répondit immédiatement le chasseur sans la moindre hésitation. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Crowley.

Le daemon plongea son regard dans celui du chasseur et dû bien admettre qu'effectivement, Dean n'avait pas peur de lui. Voilà au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas…

Content sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Crowley retrouva le sourire mutin que Dean appréciait tant.

_ Bien, déclara le brun. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. Ca semblerait trop étrange. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir : est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je te lâche ?

_ C'est quoi cette question à deux balles ?! s'insurgea le plus jeune. Evidement que je veux que tu me lâche !

_ Tu es vraiment sûr ? Pourtant il me semblait tout à l'heure que tu appréciais beaucoup certaines de mes petites attentions…

Disant cela il avait placé sa main contre la verge redevenue dure du chasseur, l'empoignant même à travers son jean.

Cette simple caressa envoya Dean fleureter avec les étoiles et il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sa bouche trop occupé à laisser échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir.

_ Tu vois, tu adores ça ? fit remarquer Crowley après quelques secondes en cessant tout mouvement, laissant le chasseur aussi frustré que soulagé.

_ Je suis pas ta chose, articula Dean à bout de souffle. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit : j'apprécie **certaines** de tes attentions. Avises toi encore une seule fois de m'étouffer comme tu viens de le faire te je te jure que la prochaine fois que je te croiserais je te tuerais.

_ Tu me tueras, moi ? Le maître des enfers ? J'aimerais voir ça tiens…

_ Le maître de…

_ Tout à fait ! Maintenant que Ce chère petit diable de Lucifer est retourné croupir dans son trou, il fallait bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau, hein ?

_ C'est pour ça que tu as pu passer la porte ? demanda Dean, histoire de détourner l'attention.

_ Tu possèdes donc un cerveau ? fit mine de s'émerveiller Crowley. Enfin, disons que mon nouveau statut m'apporte quelques… privilèges.

_ Bien, félicitation pour ta promotion. Et maintenant…

_ Maintenant rien du tout petit chasseur. Malgré tout ce que tu peux bien penser, tu es à moi, ma chose. Il suffit de voir l'effet que je te fais.

_ Je ne suis pas ta chose ! répéta le jeune homme en espérant que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

_ Toujours aussi têtu. Tu ne me crois pas ? Tant pis je vais devoir te convaincre alors…

Sans plus attendre le daemon utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le maintenir en place contre le mur.

_ Voilà je t'ai lâché ! s'amusa le daemon en levant ses mains en l'air. Maintenant, voyons ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi…

Dean tenta de lutter contre la force invisible qui l'immobilisé, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Cet espèce de salopard l'avait bien eu ! Il était à sa merci maintenant. Et cette pensée, à sa plus grande honte, l'excitait au plus haut point.

C'était décidé : Dieu lui en voulait vraiment pour quelque chose.

Sans se préoccupé le moins du monde de ce que le chasseur pouvait bien penser de tout cela, Crowley entama son œuvre.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse parfaitement dessiné de son prisonnier et le parcouru sur toute sa surface. Passant sur ses pectoraux, descendant pour frôler ses flancs visiblement sensibles à en juger par les gémissements de plaisir qui vinrent sonner à ses tympans, griffant presque le ventre plat qui se contracta sous la caresse. Un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage il se pencha en avant et sans aucune précaution happa dans sa bouche l'un des tétons bruns et déjà durci d'excitation. Usant de ses dents, de sa bouche et de ses lèvres, il tortura Dean pendant de longues minutes avant de se dégager pour contempler son œuvre.

Le joues rougies de plaisir, le chasseur haletait et gémissait comme il ne l'avait certainement jamais fait. La bouche entre ouverte il cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Alors même que Crowley avait cessé ses caresses il semblait au jeune homme que les lèvres chaudes du daemon parcouraient encore son corps.

Dieu, ce salopard savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui faire perdre les pédales.

_ N'oublie pas Dean, j'ai des… centaines d'années d'expériences derrière moi, souffla le daemon à l'oreille comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, avant de venir picorer son coup de quelques coups de dents.

_ Pourquoi… mmh…Pourquoi tu fais ça ? haleta Dean.

_ J'en ai envie, se justifia le daemon comme cela si expliquait tout.

Et pour lui ça devait surement être le cas. Parce qu'il le voulait…

_ Et maintenant tais-toi. La seule chose que je veux entendre sortir de ta bouche ce sont des cris de plaisir, c'est compris ?

_ Non attends ! refusa Dean. J'ai pas envie que tu…

_ Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte ! s'insurgea Crowley en empoignant son visage. Je vais pas te faire de mal alors fermes-la, et profites ! C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais tout à l'heure, non ?

_ Oui, mais ce…

_ J'ai dit fermes-la ! ordonna Crowley.

Et pour être sûr d'être obéit il emprisonna les lèvres du chasseur entre les siennes. Sans douceur il s'imposa d'office comme le maître dans cette histoire. Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus jeune de réagir. Il envahit sa bouche et l'explora selon son bon vouloir. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un pour autre chose que seller un pacte. Et c'était bien meilleur que dans ses souvenirs.

Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter le baisé. A vrai dire il ne chercha pas vraiment à résister non plus. C'était bon. Presque trop.

Il sentit les lèvres du daemon quitter ses lèvres et glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Une langue chaude et délicieusement habile se faufila derrière son oreille. Dean gémit bruyamment. Putain, cet espèce de putain d'enculé de merde (excusez-nous du peu) allait le rendre dingue s'il continuer comme ça. Et dire qu'il n'usait de rien d'autre que de sa bouche. Même ses était sagement posé contre ses hanches.

_ Sensible hein ? railla Crowley, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Vexé, Dean se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui à propos de certaines choses. Oui, il était sensible et exprimait son plaisir sans retenu la majorité du temps. Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il se trouvait une jolie fille à ramener dans son pieu aussi souvent ? Toutes ses conquêtes tombaient d'accord là-dessus : son corps était fait pour le sexe, pour le plaisir.

Alors que Crowley se moque de lui à ce sujet l'emmerdait vraiment.

_ Prends pas la mouche mignon, susurra l'aîné d'une voix roque à son oreille. J'adore que mes partenaires fassent des vocalises…

Trop tard, Dean comptait bien garder ses lèvres closes à partir de maintenant.

Qu'importe les lèvres douces se promenant le long de sa gorge, le genou qui vint se loger entre ses cuisses et appuyer contre son érection. Et peu importait les mains qui remontèrent le long de son torse, caressèrent ses épaules puis suivirent la ligne harmonieuse de ses bras toujours maintenu au-dessus sa tête.

Rien de tout cela ne lui ferait lâcher le moindre son. Et son entêtement à rester muet ne fit que divertir d'avantage son bourreau.

Sans la moindre hésitation celui-ci porta ses mains au jean usé du chasseur avant de le déboutonner sans la moindre précaution. D'un geste vif il fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes fines et musclé du chasseur avant de revenir à la hauteur de son visage. Il ne restait plus à Dean qu'un mince morceau de tissus pour le protéger du regard rempli de luxure du daemon.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard le dit morceau de tissus avait disparus dans le néant. Il était probable qu'il ne le retrouve jamais, se dit le chasseur distraitement.

Le regard de Crowley vagabonda sur lui, visiblement affamé et impatient. Excité malgré lui par ce regard concupiscent, Dean écrasa entre ses dents la pulpe de ses lèvres jusqu'à l'en fendre. Aussitôt les yeux du daemon se portèrent sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il approcha son visage du sien, lentement, avant de ravir sa bouche une fois encore et de sucer avec délectation la chaire blessé.

Il restait un daemon après tout. Peu importait son désir de donner du plaisir à Dean et son refus de la blesser, il n'en profiterait pas moins de ces quelques gouttes de sang.

_ Tu as bon goût, complimenta-t-il en léchant les dernière trace d'hémoglobine.

_ Va te faire foutre, répliqua Dean entre deux inspirations saccadées.

_ Ne confonds pas les rôles. C'est toi qui va passer à la casserole et c'est ton cul que je vais me faire un plaisir de savourer.

Un nouveau claquement de doigts et Dean se trouva libérer de ses chaînes invisibles. Gémissant à la fois de soulagement et de douleur, ses épaules le brûlaient d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position, il se laissa glisser vers le sol. Mais une paire de bras le retint avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser contre celui-ci. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire il se retrouva le nez enfoui dans un oreiller et les fesses en l'air.

Trouvant la position trop humiliante à son goût, il tenta de se retourner. Mais une poigne forte se referma sur sa nuque, le plaquant contre le matelas.

_ Restes sagement allongé veux-tu mignon ? Je suis loin d'en avoir finis avec toi, prévint Crowley avec un sourire que Dean devina un tantinet sadique au ton de sa voix.

Une voix qui envoya quelques frissons courir le long de colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation bien que très agréable le fit siffler d'agacement. Ceci pour deux raisons, la première bien moins importante que la seconde : d'une, il commençait à en avoir marre que Crowley lui fasse autant d'effet alors qu'il ne faisait pratiquement rien. Et de deux les frissons réveillèrent la brûlure de son dos qu'il avait pratiquement oublié. Fichue blessure ! Et fichus vampires !

Il n'eut pas le temps de maudire plus avant les saloperies suceuse de sang, qu'un corps nu vint se glisser dans son dos et qu'une érection aussi imposante que délicieusement brûlante se plaqua contre ses fesses. Dean se tendit un instant quand il réalisa qu'il allait vraiment passer à la casserole ce soir ! Plus moyen de se voiler la face.

_ Détends-toi mignon. Tu vas voir je vais te faire crever de plaisir. Et on verra bien après ça si tu n'es pas ma chose.

_ Espèce de…

Les doigts qui s'infiltrèrent entre ses lèvres étouffèrent ses mots bien que l'insulte fut évidente.

Crowley s'amusa un instant à agacer la langue du chasseur et à éviter les quelques coups de dents que celui-ci tenta de lui donner lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pourtant pas dupe : cela relevait plus du jeu que d'un réel désir de blesser.

Dean ne tentait plus de se voiler la face à présent. La situation ne s'y prêtait définitivement pas. Crowley allait le prendre ce soir. Et lui en avait terriblement envie. Pourquoi s'en priver ? A ce moment toutes ces histoires de daemon, de bien et de mal étaient très loin des préoccupations du chasseur. Seul comptait le plaisir, et dieu seul savait que Crowley était doué pour lui en donner. Même si il n'avait rien de doux et d'attentionné.

D'ailleurs Dean préférait que les choses se passent comme ça. Là au moins il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté : ça n'était que du sexe.

C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Les doigts chapardeurs quittèrent sa bouche, lui tirant un gémissent de frustration, provoquant un petit rire moqueur du daemon.

_ Patience, Dean, ordonna-t-il ensuite en le lâchant.

La main qui lui agrippait la nuque quelques secondes auparavant se fit caresse le long de son dos. Elle frôla la blessure, presque gentiment avant de venir parcourir les quelques cicatrices marquant la peau douce du chasseur.

Crowley se fit la réflexion qu'il aimait ce corps marqué par la chasse et les épreuves, plus qu'il aurait aimé une peau vierge de toutes marque. Le corps qu'il tenait sous lui avait vécu bien des choses, enduré de nombreux coups qui l'avaient rendu plus fort et plus endurant. Un corps à respecter, à savourer à sa juste valeur.

Conscient des pensées inhabituelles qui lui traversaient l'esprit (lui, maître des enfers, faire preuve de respect envers quelqu'un ? Et un mortel en plus ? Franchement où allait le monde !), il glissa ses doigts humide de salive entre les fesses fermes qui se frottaient contre sexe, visiblement impatientes de l'accueillir.

Plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il caressa l'intimité de son amant, massant et appuyant ses doigts juste assez pour l'exciter. Savourant les gémissements de plaisir et d'impatience que Dean laissait maintenant échapper sans aucune pudeur il finit par introduire ses doigts en lui, le faisant geindre plus fort.

Il n'y eut aucune crispation de la part du chasseur, malgré le bref éclaire de douleur qui lui traversa les reins. Son corps, habitué à endurer bien pire que ça, s'adapta facilement, le laissant savourer cette sensation qu'il avait pratiquement oublié.

Sentir un homme le caresser aussi intimement : il avait aimé ça dès sa première expérience du genre.

Il était tellement jeune à cette époque, à peine sorti du collège. Il était tombé sur un garçon particulièrement mignon et entreprenant dans un des lycées qu'il avait brièvement fréquenté à l'époque. Il s'était laissé tenter assez facilement et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Il faut dire que son premier amant s'était révélé être un garçon particulièrement doué. Tellement doué en fait qu'il avait était plutôt déçu par ses expériences suivantes. Il avait alors préféré se tourner vers la gente féminine et y avait trouvé son compte.

Jamais aucun amant n'avait égalé son tout premier. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il se donnait à un putain de daemon. Un putain de daemon qui le comblait au-delà des mots et l'obligeait à comparer son tout premier garçon à une pucelle sainte nitouche.

Crowley jouait de ses doigts avec un talent fou. Le chasseur, perdu dans son plaisir se mit à chevaucher ses doigts avec fièvre. Il laissa ses plus bas instincts prendre le contrôle de son corps sous le regard quasi indulgent de Crowley.

Le daemon sentit la fièvre du désir gagner l'entièreté de son corps en voyant Dean aussi libéré, aussi beau dans son plaisir. Leur position ne lui permettait pas d'observer son amant aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaitait, mais il devinait néanmoins ses joues rougit, son regard voilé et sa bouche toute humide de salive et entrouverte.

Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire néanmoins, avant de pouvoir faire sien le corps sous lui.

Doucement il se pencha en avant, portant son visage au niveau de la blessure toute récente du chasseur. Son souffle sur la chaire mise à nue fit se crisper ce dernier. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire le moindre mot Crowley avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur la marque sanguinolente, vestige de sa dernière chasse en date.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? haleta Dean en sentant la langue brûlante du daemon lécher sa plaît comme l'aurait fait un animal blessé.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est un mouvement un peu brusque des doigts toujours en lui qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Toutes ces interrogations se perdirent dans son plaisir et il ne remarqua même pas quand Crowley se redressa, fier de son œuvre : là où la plait se trouvait une seconde avant, il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice supplémentaire.

Qui a dit qu'un daemon ne possédait aucun pouvoir de guérison ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait écrit quelque part que ça n'était réservé qu'à ces emplumés d'anges.

L'impatience le rattrapa et sans plus tarder il délivra Dean de ses doigts. Un nouveau gémissement de frustration lui parvint sans qu'il y prête attention. Trop obsédé qu'il était par la façon dont son amant se tortillait sous lui pour réclamer de nouvelles attentions de sa part.

Ne se faisant pas prier plus longtemps, il se positionna devant l'intimité dilaté par ses soins avant d'investir le corps de son amant d'une seule poussé.

La douleur plus intense que tout à l'heure fit se contracter Dean. Crowley en sentant les muscles qui l'entouraient de leur chaleur se crisper autour de sa verge, lâcha son premier gémissement de la soirée.

Dean se figea sur place quand ce son, certes étouffé mais néanmoins très clair, lui parvint.

Dieu, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : l'entendre à nouveau.

Un sourire mi joueur, mi excité plaqué sur le visage, Dean se mit à jouer de ses muscles. Les contractants et les relâchant tour à tour, il se mit à jouer avec son amant.

Crowley ferma les yeux de plaisir. Par l'enfer, ce petit crétin de chasseur était vraiment doué ! S'il s'attendait… un vrai petit diable, s'amusa à penser le daemon.

Agréablement surpris, il savoura quelques instants le délicieux traitement que lui infligeait son amant avant de reprendre les choses en mains. Il allait lui faire voir ce que c'était que de donner du plaisir !

Il se mit en mouvement, se retirant presque entièrement du fourreau de chair qui l'emprisonnait avant de revenir s'y loger avec délectation. Et il continua à ce rythme un long moment, forçant Dean à s'agripper au drap pour que son visage n'aille pas faire une rencontre douloureuse ave le mur d'en face.

Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient maintenant sans discontinuité de la bouche du chasseur et n'étaient interrompu que par quelques supplications que l'esprit à demi cohérent de Dean arrivait encore à sortir. Il priait pour plus vite, pour plus fort, pour plus, toujours plus.

Des prières auxquelles Crowley répondit de bonne grâce, lui faisant perdre totalement la tête.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitait Dean sentit l'orgasme grondait dans ses veines. Il se sentait tellement proche de…

Pris d'un brusque désire il se redressa pour se mettre à genoux, forçant Crowley à suivre le mouvement. Sans attendre il passa un bras derrière lui pour venir crocheter la nuque du daemon et l'entraîna dans un baisé à couper le souffle.

Le chasseur se cambra d'avantage. Il avait l'impression que son dos allait se briser mais il voulait prendre Crowley en lui le plus profondément possible. Il voulait qu'il s'enfonce tellement profond que même une fois leurs ébats terminé il sentirait encore son sexe brûlant à l'intérieure de lui.

Comprenant son désir et adhérant totalement à cette idée, Crowley se fit plus violent dans ses gestes. Ses mains agrippées autour de la taille du chasseur pour le garder immobile, il se mit à donner de grand coup de boutoir.

Vaincu par tant de plaisir Dean eut à peine le temps de se caresser avant que l'orgasme ne fauche l'air dans sa poitrine. Les étoiles plein les yeux il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, remarquant à peine les quelques coups de rein supplémentaire dont l'asséna Crowley avant de se libérer à son tour à l'intérieure de lui.

Le daemon, tout aussi épuisé que lui par l'effort, se laissa tomber sur son dos, le souffle court.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux se décide à bouger.

Dean était certain de n'avoir jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir. Ça avait été tellement… waouh ! Et dire qu'il venait de prendre son pied comme jamais grâce à un daemon. Le prince des enfers quoi ! Comme si sa vie était pas assez compliquée comme ça…

Etrangement pourtant il ne regrettait pas. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord, ne ressentait aucun dégoût. Il était juste… pleinement satisfait.

De toute façon c'est pas comme si regretter allait changer quoi que ce soit. Et puis honnêtement ça avait été tellement bon ! Il se serait senti mal de regretter quelque chose d'aussi bon et libérateur.

C'est pour cette raison que même une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle il ne chercha nullement à se dégager de la poigne du daemon toujours ancré en lui. Au contraire même il se bouina un peu plus contre l'oreiller qui avait accueilli leurs ébats et souffla de satisfaction. Il était bien. Bordel de dieu ce qu'il était bien. Il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position. Le souffle brûlant de Crowley contre son épaule, la peau douce de son torse contre son dos, ses jambes entremêlées au siennes et son sexe encore en lui.

Il était tellement bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa main qui, comme doté d'une volonté propre, vola vers l'arrière pour s'enfouir dans les cheveux brun du daemon et les caresser doucement.

Le dit daemon, à l'inverse, remarqua et sentit immédiatement le geste. Il le trouva déplacé et incongrue. Lui qui s'attendait à de cris d'indignations et des jérémiades voir même à se faire tirer dessus ou poignarder, voilà qu'il se faisait câliner ?

A croire que Dean ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir plus ou moins profité de lui. A en juger par le soupir de profonde satisfaction que le chasseur laissa échapper la situation n'avait effectivement pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure.

Agréablement surpris et satisfait, Crowley finit néanmoins par se dégager. Conscient de son poids et de la difficulté de Dean à retrouver un souffle à peu près correct, il se déplaça sur le côté. Le lit une place ne lui permettait pas d'aller très loin non plus, mais au moins Dean pouvait-il se retourner.

Dean se déplaça avec précaution, conscient que si ça avait été la meilleure baise de sa vie, il risquait d'en ressentir les effets d'ici peu. Il grimaça en se remettant sur le dos. Effectivement, son vœu s'était réalisé : il avait l'impression de sentir encore en lui le membre dur et chaud de son amant. Et la douleur qui allait avec. C'était décidé, demain il restait la journée au lit. Et merde pour le reste.

Il porta son regard sur le visage de Crowley et son sourire moqueur le fit grogner un peu. Et voilà que le daemon se foutait de sa gueule maintenant ! Il allait voir la prochaines fois ! Quand ils échangeraient les places…

' Ttendez… il venait bien de dire « la prochaine fois » ?

Sérieusement ?

Ca s'était perturbant comme idée, pensa le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait remettre ça. Comme si une fois ne lui avait pas suffi.

Eh bah oui, apparemment. En fait s'il s'était écouté Crowley serait déjà en train de gémir de plaisir sous lui.

Heureusement pour sa santé mental son fessier douloureux et la fatigue l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

_ A ta tête j'ai comme l'impression que tu réalises seulement ce qui vient de se passer, se moqua Crowley qui s'était mis de côté, sa tête appuyée sur sa main pour mieux le dévisager.

Dean pensa un moment confirmer ces dires et à foutre le daemon à la porte sans autre forme de procès. Il repoussa l'idée au bout de quelques secondes. Premièrement parce qu'il doutait de pouvoir obliger le prince des enfers à faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Y'avait qu'à voir comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce lit. Et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir le daemon s'en aller.

Sa compagnie était étrangement relaxante.

C'est pour ça qu'il se décida à dire la vérité :

_ En fait non. C'est juste que je me disais, la prochaine c'est toi qui sera en dessous.

_ Que… Quoi ? bégaya Crowley en se redressant.

_ T'inquiètes pas Crow, je te promai d'être gentil avec toi, se moqua Dean à son tour avec délectation.

Enfin il trouvait une façon de se venger de toutes les réflexions pourries que lui avait fait le daemon au court de la soirée.

_ Oublis, déclara Crowley d'un ton sûr, en quittant définitivement le lit.

Dean admira un instant le corps nu de son amant qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de détailler, avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de dire.

_ Tu oublis l'idée de me dominer dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Et tu oublis le surnom pourrie que tu viens de me donner. Où je te jure que tu le regretteras.

_ Me dis pas ça, rigola Dean en s'allongeant plus confortablement. Tu me l'as dit y'a moins d'une heure et je te promais que je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir provoqué… Ta façon de punir mon insolence est loin d'être désagréable.

_ Ça, je peux toujours m'en arranger si c'est ce que tu veux, susurra le daemon en reprenant l'air sadique que Dean lui connaissait si bien.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en début de soirée, il savait que Crowley ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin pas comme ça en tout cas. C'est lui-même qui le lui avait dit et il avait tenu parole.

_ Mais si je comprends bien, fit semblant de réfléchir le chasseur, toi non plus tu n'es pas contre le fait que l'on se revoit ?

Le daemon le scruta du regard un long moment, semblant juger quel serait la réponse la plus approprié. Son visage se fendit finalement d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et satisfait :

_ T'inquiètes pas mon mignon. Toi et moi c'est très loin d'être terminé…

Sur ce il se rhabilla d'un claquement de doigts, faisant soupirer son amant de déception. Crowley était semble-t-il loin d'être pudique (en même temps on est un daemon ou on l'est pas) et Dean prévoyait déjà qu'il allait adorer détailler son amant lorsqu'il se tiendrait nu devant lui comme c'était le cas un instant plus tôt.

Le daemon s'apprêtait visiblement à disparaitre dans les aires mais il sembla se raviser.

Il regagna le lit et se pencha vers son amant avant que celui-ci ait le temps de réaliser. Le visage enfoui dans le coup du chasseur, Crowley attrapa la chaire douce et parfumé entre ses dents pour le marqué.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se retrouva seul dans la chambre, une jolie marque épinglée sur son coup…

Cet enculé de daemon l'avait bien eut. Il l'avait marqué comme sa propriété ! Chier ! Comment il allait pouvoir draguer les minettes maintenant ? Avec ce suçon qui clamait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas libre…

Soufflant à la fois d'agacement et d'amusant (honnêtement, Crowley, prince des enfers se montrait possessif envers lui, Dean Winchester, y'avait de quoi rire), Dean se rendit à la salle de bain. Il était peut-être crevé, mais pas au point de s'endormir couvert de fluide corporels. Il n'était pas encore assez habitué pour ça.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, qu'il remarqua la cicatrice toute fraîche imprimées sur la peau de son dos.

Crowley l'avait guérit, réalisa-t-il ahurit. Un putain de daemon l'avait soigné ! Lui, un chasseur ! Bon ils avaient aussi couché ensemble mais… Il comprenait plus rien !

Après une minute à se torturer l'esprit Dean décida qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. En s'allongeant entre les draps propres du second lit de la chambre il se dit que sa prochaine blessure serait sans doute une raison acceptable d'appeler le daemon puisque celui-ci s'était semble-t-il mis en tête de le soigner. Et alors que le sommeil l'emportait, il se prit à souhaiter que la prochaine attaque de monstre soit pour bientôt et que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues…Histoire d'y perde quelques plumes…

THE END !

En espérant n'avoir traumatisé personne ^^

Laissez un com ça me fera plaisir et puis j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le lemon vue que c'est le premier un de ce genre-là que j'écris…

Biz et bonne lecture !


End file.
